


Oneshot Upon a Time

by ShayLaLaLooHoo



Series: Fairy Tales, Re-Spun [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rumpelstilzchen | Rumpelstiltskin (Fairy Tale), Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drabble Collection, Fairy Tale Retellings, Ficlet Collection, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, One Shot Collection, clever title is clever, different content each chapter, ratings vary per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLaLaLooHoo/pseuds/ShayLaLaLooHoo
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on fairy tales, folklore, and similar stories. Chapters aren't connected and will be added as they're written, and content and ratings vary by piece.1. Snow White Is DeadThe huntsman did not fail, unfortunately, and the mirror knows all.2. The Miller's DaughterA look at The Miller's Daughter as The Queen, once The King has passed away.





	1. Snow White is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The huntsman did not fail, unfortunately, and the mirror knows all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: aftermath of a major character death. Horror-inspired alternate ending.  
> I stole the Queen's spell from the Goodtimes-Jetlag version because I was watching Phelous, and it offered me more flexibility.

_How did my heart taste when you ate it?_

Queen Evelyn flinched at the hiss in her ear. Thankfully, no one in court noticed. The first time she’d heard that voice again, she’d screamed, and the embarrassment and the mocking and overdone concern irritated her. Even now, even now, people still underestimated her.

This would not break her, she decided, sitting straighter in her throne as the royal treasurer reviewed the economy of the kingdom to her. She wasn’t worried about listening closely, assured in herself that this would pass; the people paid taxes to her, and it would go back to the kingdom when she bought what she needed for the ball she was planning. After all, wasn’t it important to establish one’s kingdom among others?

Still, she did try to focus enough on what was happening before her – what was _real._ The feel of her gown, the chill of the scepter in her hand, the weight of the crown upon her head. The throne room and the garb of the court was much finer than it once was, now a treat to the eyes compared to when her late husband led court.

_Had you killed my father, too?_

Tensing, Queen Evelyn clenched her jaw, staring over the shoulder of the royal treasurer like she was willing the congregation behind him to drop down dead. She barely processed as his droning tapered off, but she caught herself.

“Thank you.” Her voice was steady and regal, a perfect mask. “I shall review the documents in my study. Court is adjourned for the day.”

She struck the ground with the butt of the scepter, and people began to slowly make their way out, gossiping to one another. She knew they were discussing the oddness of this trend of short court sessions, but at the moment, she needed to escape.

She set aside her robe and scepter and went to her private rooms, anxiety brewing in her gut. Manservants and maidservants fled to the sides of the halls, ducking the gazes and bowing or curtsying as she passed.

“Your Majesty,” they whispered as she passed. “Your Majesty, your Majesty…”

_Do you know why people fear you? What will happen to you?_

Evelyn grit her teeth and beneath her breath hissed, “be silent.”

 _What more could you do?_ That voice, that dead voice – infuriating! Entirely infuriating!

Once she entered her personal study, she tore the crown from her head with a snarl, throwing it upon a couch. Evelyn stalked to the other side of the room and threw open her curtains, revealing not a window, but a mirror.

“Magic mirror, tell me do. Tell your mistress, tell her true.”

A shadow passed over the glass, and a face emerged like a rippling pond: a pale, glowing thing, like a creature from the depth of the sea. _‘What is it that you wish, my queen? For all things have I heard and seen.’_

Her voice now shook with anger. “Answer me, obey my call: who’s the fairest of them all?”

 _'The answer, though to man seems clear – that you are loveliest far and near—'_ yet, the cursed mirror continued, _‘I see pale skin and hair like night; the fairest still is dear Snow White.’_

Queen Evelyn pounded her fist against the glass, though it didn’t break; it never could, never would. “That girl is _dead!”_

The mirror did not reply. With a growl, she continued. “That girl is dead, that much I know; her body lies beneath the snow. Snow White is dead, her body rots. So tell me, why are _these_ your thoughts?”

_'Common man will never see, the shadow that does follow thee; though she died not by your hand, Snow White roams within your land.’_

“But _why?”_ she growled, ignoring the melancholy that surrounded her. “Why follow me? There’s no chance this can _be!”_

Evelyn tore at her hair, her face twisted in a raging grimace as she paced across the floor.

 _'Your envy is what sealed her fate, a flame that never will abate.’_ Evelyn startled, not expecting an answer, yet the mirror’s cold tone was unfamiliar, the only break she’d ever heard from its emotionless voice. _‘For that, ‘tis fear you’ll suffer most; your shadow now is Snow White’s ghost.’_

Evelyn stared into the mirror’s depth as the face faded, shaking where she stood. Yet, terror did not release its grip, even minutes later. Her eyes flickered to the reflection of what lurked over her shoulder.

She saw a pale, heart-shaped face, drawn and lacking its former blush, framed by waves of ebony hair. Yet it was the scarlet curl of her frowning lip and the downcast, bloodshot, watery eyes that stabbed at Evelyn’s wavering courage. She stared at her stepdaughter’s spirit, and her breath clenched in her throat.

 _Why would you do this to me?_ Snow White sobbed, tears streaming across her lifeless cheeks. _What could be worth this?_


	2. The Miller's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at The Miller's Daughter as The Queen, once The King has passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Rating, no warnings. The Miller's Daughter being a literal and figurative queen. If you've read Spindle, you'll know I'm anti-king ;)

The Miller’s Daughter – The Queen – didn’t cry when The King died. His illness came suddenly and claimed him just as quickly. The people of the kingdom put on the façade of mourning even though they were relieved that they no longer had to choose between going to the doctor or eating.

The Queen’s first decree, in fact, is to lower the taxes and distribute some of the gold among the people. The rest of the gold stays locked away – she despises the sight of it – but ensures that enough remains to ease her people’s fears. She offers lodging in the castle, and while it’s far from the capital and far from work, people are thankful for the roof over their heads. In time, as they work, they make enough to either move back to town, or they find a permanent position in the castle.

Her people love her, (of course they do, servants told the story of what she had to go through,) though the rulers of other lands doubt her at first. How could a peasant girl make a suitable queen, especially now that her king was dead?

Yet, when they meet her, the admit that there is _something_. She is prudent and shrewd, and carries herself as if she’s seen battles. There’s no explanation for that; the kingdom has been at peace with surrounding lands, and the people’s anger no longer simmers without The King stoking the fire.

She is a pretty woman regardless, and has such big, brown eyes that people think that she should find another husband. Kings and dukes from nearby provinces come to visit, making promises and professing their love, yet she politely and firmly turns them down. The Queen claims that she is still in mourning.

She is a woman who learned how to see deception, and she learned how to deceive without being seen. The only people who could tell the difference are her people, but they knew The King, and they know The Queen is one of them. Her Father says that he doesn’t recognize the girl he raised; she was so sweet, so meek, so timid. He thought she’d be the perfect wife for The King, demure and unassuming. Now she is a woman who protects herself and her people, and she refuses to be manipulated or spoken over. He doesn't know how she managed to spin straw into gold, but didn't it work out? Wasn't being the wife of The King enough? Why was she not grateful for what she once had?

The only thing she guards jealously is her young son; when they are together, she places a hand upon his shoulder, as if to snatch him back if someone were to grab at him. He is now eight, and he brightly greets everyone as if he has been waiting to see them after years apart. The people adore him just as much as The Queen, but The Young Prince is beloved for being kind and eager, while The Queen is loved for her cunning and tact. He takes after his mother in appearance, though, in all measures but one.

Unlike his mother’s brown or The King’s green eyes, The Prince’s eyes are golden.


End file.
